


Decisions to Make

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Sweet Painful Salvation [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miracles Hurt Crowley, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miracles Hurt Crowley, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Crowley has to make a choice, he can't continue on like this.





	Decisions to Make

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

  
In the Beginning, Crowley should have told Aziraphale.

It would have been easy to mention it, a single sentence to spare himself centuries of pain, but he couldn't form the words.

He looked into Azriaphale's face, full of tentative hope, and he couldn't.

After everything else, including the things Aziraphale put himself through to make sure his humans were safe?

Crowley couldn't add to that. He couldn't do it. But that was the beginning and this was now.

Crowley stared up at the bookshop, feeling Aziraphale's miracles in it. It burned even from this distance. He had to tell him.


End file.
